Plague
by DancerOfDanger
Summary: Elysia of House Montgomery was exactly what everyone thought. She was headstrong, independent and didn't rely on anyone but herself. But what happens when she is sent to French court to plead for help from the King of France and her eyes travel to a certain blue eyed bastard? Can she keep her royal self in check or is it just a fatal attempt?
1. Saviour

**Hi and welcome to my new story! I had great fun writing this and I hope you all enjoy it :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Reign. The only thing I own is the plot that you might not recognise, the OC's you will be introduced to and on occasion Bash because he is totally hot! ENJOY!**

* * *

I had always wondered what French court would be like, but at the moment, I didn't have time for such pleasantries. Ireland was being invaded and it was my duty as its future Queen to rely on our allies. There was only one problem with that. I don't rely on anyone. I was independent and had been since the day I learnt how to walk. The day that I figured out I could do anything if I just tried hard enough.

The ride from shore across King's Road was silent amongst my knights. They still thought it foolish of me not to ride in the royal carriage, but I had much preferred the cool nip of the chilly morning air, compared to the stuffy one of the carriage and it wasn't very comfortable in there at all. Besides, I might have been the Princess of the Leprechauns (a joke my bastard sister always made), but I was also the future Queen and I was not going to be told how to travel. It might have been a small issue, but like I said, I was independent. If I could transport myself on the back of a horse, I would.

"Your Grace," a voice beside me had spoken up and I turned my attention to one of my favoured knights, Sir Nathaniel.

"What is it?" I had asked as I tried my best to focus on him and what he needed instead of falling asleep like I had desperately wanted to. We had travelled all night and all I had wanted was to sleep, but Ireland needed help and I knew that I had to do something.

"We have arrived," he had whispered as he watched me carefully, trying to gauge my reaction to the fact that I was back on French soil. I looked up at the castle and sighed quietly. This was going to be the hardest thing I have ever had to do, but for Ireland, it was something that I had to do.

We rode through the gates, getting stares from the guards, bows and curtsies from the servants and others. They knew who we were, but they had yet to find out just why we were there. We rode into the stables, Nathaniel dismounting before I. He came over to my stunning Lipizzaner, Pirate and helped me dismount.

"Thank you Nathaniel," I thanked him with a smile, whilst running my hands over my dress and my hair to make myself look half decent before going before the King of France and the royal court.

"Milady," he had replied as he bowed in respect. He might have been one of my most trusted knights, but he had still shown me respect, even when I told him to stop, although a knight would never stop showing his respect for his future queen.

The walk to the throne room was a long one and not to mention a boring one. Having to show respect was like trying to thread an arrow tip through a pin sized needle. It couldn't be done. People gossiped about me, saying how I was unfit to be the next Queen or Ireland, however I knew how to ignore people and to walk away instead of punching them in the face like how I wanted to.

"Princess Elysia of Ireland!" The doors were pushed open by the guards as I was announced to the room. I took a deep breath to stem the nerves that were slowly creeping up at the thought of going in front of the King and glided through the door. I held my hands in front of my stomach and kept my head high, not in defiance, but in pride.

I dipped into a curtsy and watched as the king and queen nodded their heads in acceptance and in greeting. I stood straight and corrected my posture and smiled gently.

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice, Your Grace," I thanked King Henry and his wife, Catherine.

"Nonsense child, speak your mind," King Henry's powerful voice boomed over the court, gently echoing off of the walls. I bowed my head as a sign of respect and took a deep breath, ready to say what I had been sent to say.

"Your Grace, lords and ladies. I am sure you have heard rumours that Ireland is under attack from the English. I am here to confirm that these rumours are true. They are quickly making ground towards the castle and I fear that if we do not get reinforcements immediately, that we will lose Ireland to the English. Please, Your Majesty, I am begging you to help us save Ireland," my voice carried through the silent courtroom and I had silently been hoping that King Henry would agree to help us.

That's when the whispers had started. The sympathetic whispers, the whispers of how the Princess shouldn't be pleading for the survival of her country. I had chosen to ignore them.

"Surely you do not believe that I would send men to Ireland? After all, what do you have to offer us in return?" He had asked as he looked at me, curiosity practically dripping off of him.

Just as I was about to answer, the servant who had announced my arrival spoke again.

"Prince Peter of Ireland!" My head had snapped around to see my youngest brother enter the room. His face had a grave look, which I knew could only mean one thing.

"Peter?" I asked as I made my way toward him. He looked up and stared me straight in the eyes. I knew something was wrong. We had sent word to France two weeks before I came in person and asked for troops, but we were denied. Now, because of their ignorance, my father was surely dead and Ireland had fallen to England.

"They've stormed the castle. Father was alive when I left, so was everyone else. But if you don't return, they're going to kill them," he had whispered as fear crossed onto his face. Anger coursed through my veins and I was definitely not going to back down.

My head had whipped around to face the all-so-lovely King and I had to remind myself that I was talking to someone with a great deal of power.

"Are you happy Your Grace? My country has fallen because you denied us your troops. We trusted you as an ally and it was probably the biggest mistake that we have ever made. We have lost Ireland to England because of you and now because of that, my Father will surely die before I even reach the borders. So, I thank you, Your Majesty, in what seems to be a futile effort on your part. I thank you, for signing not only my Father's, but my entire family's death warrants yourself. I hope you feel shame King Henry, feel the shame of your mistakes," I spat as I wrapped my arm around my brother's shoulders. He was only twelve years old and he had ridden this entire way, only for all of our efforts to be shot down by the King.

"You will take care in reminding of who you are speaking to!" Henry's voice boomed out over the very silent court room and it took everything in me not to lash out at the tyrannic ruler. Before I had even had the chance to open my mouth to respond to his words, a man stepped in between us.

"Father, please. Princess Elysia is obviously distressed with this news and has acted out of grief. Surely you cannot blame someone for such things," he reasoned with King Henry and I took a long, hard look at him. He was certainly not Francis, I knew that for certain, but who was he to be standing up for her against the king? My eyes had narrowed in suspicion and hatred as I hated having to rely on people. It was against my nature.

"Thank you for your kind words, but as you have seen, I can clearly take care of my own situations," I spat in the most un-ladylike tone.

"And what a marvellous job you are doing, Your Grace," the man spun around with a playful smirk on his face, but that's not what had caught my attention. In fact, it had been the colour of his eyes.

' _Definitely not Francis,_ ' I had thought to myself as my eyes narrowed into slits. I had never been one to be overly ladylike, but I had also been one who took pride in herself and her country.

"Watch your tone with me Sebastian," I said playfully as I crossed my arms and cocked my hip. I raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and couldn't help but smirk at the man in front of me. The last time I had seen him was when we were both children.

"I am shocked you even remember me, milady," he had replied just as playful as I. It took everything in me not to hit him with everything I had. Sebastian had always irritated me, however I had always turned a blind eye. Not for his or my sake, but for the King's.

"What can I say to make you change your mind, Your Grace?" I had directed the question at Henry and his eyes snapped up to mine. But then they had dropped to my body and I couldn't help but feel violated. However, I had a clear idea of what I could give the mighty King of France and it wasn't my body.

"Send troops to Ireland," I began as murmurs began to rise around the courtroom. Sebastian was looking at me like I had lost my mind and really, I couldn't blame him. "If you send troops to Ireland, I will help you take England," I finished and cries of not only outrage but disbelief flooded the room. Sebastian was definitely looking like I had lost my mind, but I didn't care. I stood straight, with my shoulders square and my head held high. I was most definitely not joking and Henry knew it.

"A tempting offer, Your Majesty," King Henry knew that it would all fall into place eventually, but Ireland needed troops now, whether he liked it or not.

"Let me make it clear, King Henry, I will only help you take England if you send your troops now, without a second to spare. Only then, I will help you," I stated loudly, my Irish accent rebounding off of the marble walls. This was something I had to do for Ireland and my country alone.

"You have yourself an agreement, Princess," King Henry's tone of voice had easily captured that of greed and I knew that there was something underlying that answer. "However, a battlefield is no place for a Princess, you are to remain at French court until the war is over," he ordered as he sat back down. Fury coursed through my veins and I had to calm myself down before I did something I would regret.

"Thank you, Your Grace. Your kindness is a boon in these troubled times," I said as sarcasm laced my voice, but I don't think the King noticed. I curtsied once before turning to leave the room, my brother's wrist secured tightly in my grasp. There was no way I was going to leave him with Henry _**or**_ Sebastian.

"Elysia!" I heard a voice yell out from behind me and it took everything in me not to roll my eyes at the man's presence. I turned around and smiled as sweetly as I possibly could.

"Hello Sebastian," I watched him as he flinched slightly and I knew that things hadn't changed since our childhood together.

"When are you going to stop calling me that Ellie?" He asked as he stopped in front of me, completely ignoring my younger brother, but then again, Peter would have been fine with that.

"When you stop coming to my defence," I replied back, however it held an underlying tone of something not even I could identify. I turned my back on Sebastian and began to walk, but it had only been a matter of seconds before he grabbed my wrist, which effectively stopped me from going anywhere, especially with how small I was next to him.

"Elysia, please," he whispered in a husky voice and I knew I would not be able to escape if I didn't listen to him and hear him out.

"Go Peter, I will be along shortly," I said as I pushed my brother over to my guards who still remained on high alert. They were the best that Father could get to protect the future Queen of Ireland and I would be forever grateful to each and every one of them for what they have sacrificed for not only my well-being, but my country's as well.

I gave a nod to Nathaniel, letting him know that I could take care of myself if need be, but considering it was Sebastian, I had a feeling I would be fine, even if I didn't like it.

"Walk with me?" He asked as he held out his arm in an offering. I knew that he wouldn't let me not take it, so I placed my hand into the crook of his elbow and let him walk me down the castle hallways. I had always loved the French Court, always so many interesting people to meet and places to explore, however they never let us enter the woods when we were children, always a complete mystery to me as to why, however I never let that get in the way of exploring the castle grounds.

I looked out of one of the many windows that we passed and saw just how luscious the grounds were, with the green grass, the crystal, serene lake and the orchids, always my favourite place as a child. If nobody could find me, then it was guaranteed that you would find me somewhere in the orchids.

"What are you thinking about?" Sebastian's voice ripped me out of my haze and I shook my head slightly to bring myself back down to earth.

"My childhood and how much time I spent here, playing with you, Francis and Mary," I replied as we continued to walk down the halls, taking note of the wondrous architecture that graced the halls.

"We missed you when you left you know, all of us. Francis would never admit it, but he did," I smiled at the mere thought of Francis denying that he missed me, but I knew deep down that the boy had always missed his favourite Irish princess.

"I missed all of you, but no doubt, it was time for me to grow up and start learning the responsibilities of what it takes to be a ruler, not playing in the gardens or throwing manure at the guards. It was time to grow up Sebastian, but it seems that you did not if you still believe calling me Ellie will get you your way," I joked sweetly as he smiled and shook his head.

"I do not believe that calling you Ellie will get me what I want, I believe that making you fall head over heels for me will get what I want," he bit back just as jokingly as I used to be and that nearly made my heart ache.

Sebastian and I were best friends minutes after we met. He taught me everything a lady shouldn't know. How to shoot a bow and arrow, how to fight with a sword, even how to hunt and track animals, however my father disapproved. Highly. He had never liked Sebastian and he had been quite happy with himself when he brought me back to Ireland when I had just turned thirteen. Sebastian had been fifteen at the time and already learning about the ins and out of what it meant to be a man, whereas I was going to learn the ins and outs of politics and how to find a husband that would be a good King for Ireland.

"You'll never be able to get anything but friendship from me Sebastian," I had whispered as I nodded in acceptance of the respect from the servants that passed us.

"But what if? Elysia, you are the most beautiful girl that I had ever laid eyes on and I want you in my life. Please, if you would only give me a chance," Sebastian started and I rolled my eyes in the most unladylike fashion that there could be.

"And what chance would that be Sebastian?! You must understand that I am a Princess in line for the throne, you are a bastard child who will never have a chance because it is frowned upon! When will you learn that what you think could happen between us, will never happen?!" My voice had slowly been getting louder and louder and I knew that if I wasn't careful, I would be bordering on hysterical.

"How do you know if you won't try!?" He yelled back, his ice blue eyes turning a hard, steel grey. I scoffed and tore my hand out of the crook of his elbow and stormed over to a window, desperately trying to get myself under control before I said something I would regret.

"Well?!" Sebastian had definitely been getting angry and I was certainly not impressed with how we were both handling things.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE NOTHING!" I screeched as I whipped around to face him. "You are as useless to me as you are to my country! You are the snow that melts at the start of spring, you are the leaves that die at the end of the fall. When will you get it through your head that you are not worth anything to me! You are just a plague to my life that I can't get rid of!" I cried as I finally lashed out at him with everything I had wanted to say for the last three visits to the French court.

"Do you hear that Sebastian? You are nothing but a Plague. The sooner you understand that, the better," I spat as I stormed my way past him and away from the spot of our confrontation. It was simply something that I was not in the mood for and Sebastian had simply pushed me to my limit. All well, that's what happens when he messes with a girl who has hair as red as fire.

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter and please drop a review because it would mean a lot to me!**


	2. Fight or Flight

**Hello everyone! I am back with another chapter of our beloved Sebastian! This chapter was a little harder to write because of how the way I wanted it to end; but I'm glad it turned out the way it did. Anyway, on with it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Reign. The only thing I own is the plot that you might not recognise, the OC's you will be introduced to throughout the story and on occasion Bash because he it totally hot!**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Fury coursed through my veins as I stormed away from Sebastian and towards the one place I knew would calm me down and keep me from tearing my hair out. The stables. The stables at French court had always been my favourite place. The smell, the architecture, just the way that everything seemed to be alright by being at the stable.

The not-so-pleasant smell filled my nose as soon as I walked through the door to the stables and to say that I missed home, was an understatement. The stables had always been my favourite place, whether my Father approved or not.

I walked up to Pirate and smiled when he stuck his head over the door and nickered softly. I had always had a soft spot for Pirate, as he wasn't just a horse to me, he was my greatest friend and my closest companion. He would always hold a spot in my heart and to be honest, I had no idea what I would ever do without him.

I picked an apple out of one of the sacks that sat just inside the stable doors and fed it to Pirate. He nuzzled my hand gently in thankfulness before he crunched it down in a bite. I ran my hand down his neck and combed my fingers through his mane, ridding it of the knots and the mud that had splashed up from under his hooves on the ride.

"You shouldn't have said that," a voice from behind me said and my good mood had instantly been stained. My head whipped around, half expecting to see Sebastian and tell him to leave me alone, but I was pleasantly surprised when I saw my best friend, Francis.

I smiled at him before I turned my attention back to Pirate and continued to brush out his mane through my fingers.

"Did your mother never tell you that eavesdropping was rude?" I asked as I turned to face him and leant up against the stable door.

"It's not eavesdropping if the entire castle can hear you," he replied back with a laugh as he crossed his arms and leant casually against the wall. At the mention of the whole castle overhearing the battle between Sebastian and I, I blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"It is not my fault Francis! He just does not understand that nothing will ever happen between us!" I replied as I quickly found myself getting closer to hysterical once again. Sebastian drove me mad, that much was true, but there was a reason behind that. A reason I would never disclose to anyone, especially not Francis and especially not Sebastian.

"He doesn't go by Sebastian anymore," Francis whispered as I opened the stall door and walked in. I ran my fingers over Pirate's coat and watched as dust particles flittered up into the air.

"Please Francis," I whispered as my shoulder's tensed up. I already knew what he was going to say and if I was completely honest with myself, I wasn't ready to hear it.

"He goes by Bash," Francis ignored my pleading and I sighed as I continued to run my fingers over Pirate's back. My head hung low as I tried to forget about everything that Sebastian had put me through when I came to court three years ago. All the promises, all the lies, all the teasing, all the honesty. Everything that I had from him was just a memory that I was determined would be forgotten with time.

"You make it seem like I care," I replied, as I hoped my voice wasn't too unsteady. I didn't want to give either of them the satisfaction.

"You and I both know that you still love him," Francis spoke softly and it took everything that I had not to lash out at him. Those words were enough to make my skin crawl at the memories. The times that he would walk me to my room after a long night of dancing. The times he would surprise me with lunches down at the lake or in the gardens. There was so much that Sebastian did to make me fall in love with him, but all of that stopped when I left for Ireland and he didn't say goodbye. I shut my eyes and tried to steady my breathing, in hopes that I wouldn't embarrass myself by bursting into tears like I had done on multiple occasions before at French court.

"Francis, Sebastian is nothing to me anymore. Yes, I did love him, but I have no feelings for him anymore. I have made up my mind and I would appreciate it if you would drop this matter, effective immediately," I spoke loudly, clearly and I watched as Francis crossed his arms with a smirk on his face. I pursed my lips, straightened my back and squared my shoulders as I saw Francis practically doing a victory dance at the mere mention of the fact that I had loved him. It was true, I did love Bash, but that was a long time ago.

"You still love him Ellie, admit it," he whispered as he made his way over to me. But I was a little too quick for him. I grabbed a handful of Pirate's mane and hauled myself up onto his back, which believe it or not, was a lot easier to do in a dress after years of practice.

"Move Francis and do not call me that ever again," I spat as it brought back to many memories that I was trying so desperately to forget. Guilt pumped through my veins when I saw the look of hurt that crossed onto his face, but right now I couldn't have cared less.

"Please Elysia, he was heartbroken when you left, don't leave him again," Francis had started pleading for his brother and to be honest I was about five seconds away from just bursting my way through the door.

"He was not the only one broken-hearted Francis! He never even told me goodbye! I stood there for hours waiting for him to come and say goodbye and he could not even be bothered to do that. I do not love him anymore! It was a momentary lapse in judgement! Now please move," I could feel the tears that had started to form in the corners of my eyes. I willed myself not to let them fall, not to give Francis anymore ammunition against me than I already had. But luckily for me, I didn't.

Francis sighed as he gave up and moved out of the way of the stall door. I squeezed my calves against Pirate's stomach and felt him obey to my commands with a brisk trot. I tried my best to ignore Francis as I rode past him, but I could feel his eyes on me and knew that I had to say one last thing.

I halted Pirate just before the opening of the stable door and turned around to look Francis in the eyes.

"Please do not tell him, I beg of you. Sebastian may never know about my feelings for him," I pleaded with the Prince of France and could only hope that Francis listened to my wishes for once.

"I promise Elysia," he whispered in defeat and I threw him a pained smile over my shoulder.

"Thank you Francis," I whispered as I urged Pirate forward once again. I was already riding, why shouldn't I go out and enjoy what used to be a beautiful day?

It was nice to feel Pirate's body moving underneath mine. The way he sprang to life when we were outside was just a marvellous feeling. He loved running through the grass and the woods near the castle at home, so why should he not be spoilt?

I saw the woods that surrounded a small lake and couldn't help but think of all the times Pirate and I went riding. I guided Pirate towards the forest and clicked my tongue. He tossed his head before he broke into a canter and raced towards the edge of the forest.

When Pirate and I had burst into the forest, the whole look of things was creepy and dark. I could feel Pirate as his muscles tensed underneath me. I ran my hand down his neck and tried my best to remain calm, as after all, they can sense our fear.

Pirate tossed his head and skirted to the right, his nickers telling me all that I needed to know. He was petrified of something in here and if I had any common sense I would turn around and leave. I had been pretty close to that option as well.

There was absolutely no noise around us, no bird songs floating through the breeze, no crickets chirping, not even the sounds of a squirrel running through the branches of the trees. I had never seen Pirate this spooked before and if I had been completely honest, I was more scared than I had ever been in my life, but I had to remain calm.

The snap of a twig behind me had my heart thumping in my chest, but it also had Pirate spooked.

"Pirate, no!" I cried out, as I hoped to sound a little stern and at least hope he would listen, but I knew that my hopes were empty and that a horse would do anything when spooked. Pirate's front legs slashed through the air as he reared up and I had most definitely not been expecting that. I felt myself as I fell backwards and grunted as I hit the leaf-littered ground. I scrambled away from Pirate as he continued to rear and buck. I only grew to be more petrified when Pirate took off.

"Pirate, no, come back!" I yelled as I tried to scramble to my feet, but cried out in pain. I looked down at my leg, which had a long gash that ran down the inner thigh with dirt stuck to the outsides. I hissed in pain as I tried to put some weight on it, but it was just too unbearable. I collapsed to the ground and looked around the dark forest. It was going to be night soon and I could only hope that the one time I relied on someone I wouldn't be let down.

"Please, please, somebody find Pirate," I whispered as I closed my eyes. Tears started to form in the corners of my eyes and now that nobody was around to see them fall, I let them. This was either going to be my last night, or I was going to be saved. Secretly, I hoped it wasn't Sebastian. I had already relied on him before and I had already proved that it backfired in my face.

I suddenly felt something as it dripped onto my face. I looked up, my curiosity getting the better of me. But what I saw next made my blood run cold and fear pump through my body. A blood-curdling scream bubbled up in my throat and it pierced the air around me, shattering what could have easily been conceived as a peaceful serenity.

I tried to push myself away from the horrific sight before me, but the injury my leg had sustained, almost proved it to be impossible. I gritted my teeth through the pain and started to sob when my back collided with a tree. I wrapped my arms around my legs and drew my knees to my chest. I buried my head and refused to look. I couldn't look; I wouldn't look.

 _ **SEBASTIAN**_

I had gone for a walk through the gardens after the confrontation with Elysia. She made my blood boil but I didn't know why she was on my mind all of these years. Every time I would try to forget about her and move on she would march into court like she had never left. How I had hated that with a passion.

I had been dragged from my thoughts when I saw him. I watched as my half-brother, Francis, strode into the stables, where I knew Elysia was currently hiding. I looked around the gardens to make sure that nobody was around or looking and made my way over to the stables. I hid at the outside of the door, so as not to be seen by Elysia is she had stormed out of the stables in a flurry of beautiful fury.

Everything had been going smoothly until I heard that she had been in love with me. The day that I was too much of a coward to say goodbye to her. The one time I didn't say goodbye to her, was the time that she had fallen in love with me and because of my being such a coward, I had lost her for good.

' _Why did she never tell me?_ ' I had thought as I leant against the wall of the stables. Then came the fact of the goodbye that I never gave her. The day she was to leave to go back home to Ireland, was the day that I never said goodbye to her. I had regretted it ever since when she never came back, but she was back now and I finally had a chance to right all the wrongs that I've ever done.

Just when I was about to walk into the stables, Elysia trotted out on her stunning white stallion. He sure was a beauty, the best that money could buy. I wanted to talk to her, I really did, but she had been off like a shot before I even had the chance. I kicked a rock that looked like it could deserve a good thrashing into the stables and suddenly heard my name.

I looked up and saw Francis looking at me with not only concern but also just a look of pure, sheer horror. He turned his whole body to face me and started to walk slowly and cautiously toward me.

"After all this time, you knew how I felt about her?" I asked as I crushed a clump of dirt underneath my shoe. I heard Francis sigh as he made his way toward me. I looked up at the retreating form that was Elysia and couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealousy and hurt.

"I've known for years Bash, I was the one who comforted her when she left without a goodbye from you," I heard Francis whisper and it took everything in me not to turn around and punch him. He knew that she was in love with me and if only I had known then I would have said goodbye and I would have had my chance.

"She loved me, didn't she?" I forced myself to ask as I couldn't not know. I had to know, otherwise it would have just pained me and eaten away until I could find out again. Elysia had been my soul, my spirit, she had been everything that a guy like me could ask for. However, a bastard of a king could never have a chance with the future Queen of Ireland. Her father would have his say about that. However, I believed that King Oscar would think that no man was worthy enough for his little girl.

"Yes, very much so," Francis replied again. "You know Bash, Elysia was not and is still not just a girl that you can claim. She has opinions, she is headstrong, independent, she has a voice. She fell in love with you because you respected her opinions, you were the one who encouraged her to be independent, to challenge authority. You were the one who taught her how to fight, how to be more a leader and less like a follower. You might not realise it Bash, but it was you who shaped Elysia into the girl she is today and all of us have you to thank," he spoke out loud as he tried to lift my spirits. But my spirits remained down-trodden as I finally realised that I had probably lost Elysia for good. I had treated her like an object that I could claim and she would forever hate me for that.

He walked behind me, but before he left me to my own devices, put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "She will come back and everything will be forgotten, you will see," I had remained silent and continued to look at the ground. To be honest, I couldn't see her forgiving me for all the pain that I had put her through, but I wasn't worried about not being friends with her. If she wanted to be friends, at least. My spirits were down and my hope had been crushed by everything that Elysia and Francis had spoken about.

I had leant against the door of the stables and listened to the retreating footsteps of Francis as he returned to the castle and closed my eyes against the rays of the hot, summer sun. What had I done? I had pushed her away by being the man my mother had warned me about when I confided my feelings.

I had lost Elysia and the guilt had been eating away at me since the moment she came back to court. She knew exactly what she was doing when she came back. Staying as far away from me as possible so she wouldn't get attached or connected to me. I smiled as I actually thought about how smart and clever she was. All the times that she had helped me make Francis' life a living hell. The way she found so much joy in stealing apples and bread from the kitchens. She was my dream girl. No, she _is_ my dream girl.

My head had snapped up as I heard the sound of thundering hooves against the ground. I was a hundred per cent sure that I had lost all colour in my face and my whole body had gone numb with fear. Because galloping towards the castle, out of the Blood Wood was Elysia's usually stunning white stallion, Pirate, with blood all over his coat. Elysia's blood.

* * *

 **Wow! That was fun to write! Anyway, I would like to start off with the review replies!**

 **MUSICLUVER246 - THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOU REVIEW! You literally have no idea how much you made my day! I went from being a grizzly bear to a ray of sunshine in less than five minutes! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you did the first!**

 **To the people who added Plague to their favourite's list; KristeenW, Mak1016, dancergirl829, kksimonsmeier1997 and of course musicluver246, a massive thank you!**

 **To the people who are now following Plague; KristeenW, Mak1016, Moomoowoowoo, castleOUATgreyvampblue, dancergirl829 and musicluver246, THANK YOU!**

 **I LOVE ALL OF YOU! I hope you stick with this story; because it will only get better from here! I hope xD**

 **Kisses from Australia xx** **~Dancer**


End file.
